


Stolen Night

by PunishedVarmint



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Though initially reluctant to accept his invitation, Lux has finally agreed to go out with the eager and bright-eyed explorer Ezreal. The two youngsters may seem like a perfect match, but it isn't long before their first date is interrupted by two devious Noxians who are looking to make their own claim on the innocent Demacian maiden.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Darius, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Draven
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Stolen Night

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Throughout his young yet eventful life, there were few things Ezreal considered outside his reach. If someone said something was unobtainable, that only made him all the more determined to obtain it, whether it be some priceless jewel trapped in an ancient ruin, the location of a forgotten library, or a map to ancient buried Freljordian treasure. Such as it was with Luxanna Crownguard, and as soon as he laid eyes upon the cute young mage during a brief stay in Demacia, Ezreal knew he just had to ask her out on a date.

Of course, she didn’t make it easy for him. Despite several rejections, Ezreal persisted in visiting her home whenever he was in the area, and every time Lux would turn him down with a bashful smile. She always insisted that her responsibilities were far too important for her to go galivanting off on some romantic rendezvous. She was nothing if not loyal to her nation and her brother, qualities which only made Ezreal more enamored with the adorable teen. And while he knew it would be easy to blackmail Lux into accepting his invitation by threatening to expose her magical gifts, such a tactic was completely off the table. Ezreal liked to consider himself a nice guy – his tomb-raiding exploits notwithstanding – and he wanted Lux to genuinely like him, not resent him.

Fortunately for him, Ezreal happened to visit the Crownguard estate one day after Lux had just gotten through a heated argument with Garen, and she was more than eager to get away from all the politicking and squabbling that had engulfed the nation lately. “Before you say anything,” Lux said as she held up a hand to silence Ezreal as he approached, “My answer is yes.”

Less than a week later, the blonde pair arrived in the city of Zaun for that unforgettable night Ezreal had promised her. There was a hot new nightclub that had recently opened, and he simply could not stop talking about it. For her part, Lux was just looking forward to a night away from her family troubles where she could unwind and let her hair down, so to speak. And so, with arms linked together, they walked through the grungy Zaun streets with Ezreal leading the way like a true gentleman, completely ignorant to all the lecherous stares his cute date was drawing from other men on the street.

Lux wore a simple cute dress which hung off her bare shoulders with thin spaghetti straps. It had the same blue-silver tones of her battle armor and even seemed to shimmer like metal with a glossy fabric. The skirt ended just shy of her knees, which allowed the wind to blow it upward ever so slightly to reveal a hint of her smoothly-shaven thighs. To accentuate her pretty face, Lux had also applied a bright yet subtle layer of pink eyeshadow that she almost never had occasion to wear otherwise. Then of course Lux also wore her favorite headband that kept her shoulder-length blonde hair tucked behind both ears. And for his part, Ezreal looked somewhat overdressed with a snowy white blazer and a bowtie he had spent far too long in front of a mirror to ensure was just perfectly aligned.

They arrived at the club just as night fell over the city. The location was easy enough to find from the gigantic dual spotlights broadcasting the energetic nightlife toward the sky. An impossibly long line of eager patrons started at the front door and wrapped around the block, and Lux became crestfallen as soon as she realized how long they would have to wait to even get inside. Sensing her disappointment, Ezreal flashed her a confident smile and led her right to the front of the line, passing all the angry glares they earned from the grumpy visitors who had been had been waiting for hours just to have two spoiled brats cut ahead. The pair was of course stopped by the bouncer standing by the door, and when Ezreal flashed a handful of small rubies, Lux couldn’t help but gasp at their sparkling brilliance. The tiny gems glittered like clusters of light, rivaling even her own dazzling magic, but Ezreal handed them over like they were nothing. And just like that the bouncer stepped aside and let the line-cutting couple into the club.

Now standing at the precipice, Lux suddenly felt a strong wave of uncertainty wash over her, especially in the wake of the death stares from all the patrons still standing outside. She gave one last look back toward the wide-open streets of Zaun before she was practically dragged inside by Ezreal’s pull on her arm. The deafening music hit her like a concussive blast, nearly to the point of blowing her hair back, as soon as they crossed the threshold. Lux immediately began to fear for the integrity of her eardrums, and she clasped both hands over her ears as she followed Ezreal further inside. The thumping electronic beats combined with the blinding neon colors of the center dance floor threatened to disorient Lux among the shoulder-to-shoulder crowd.

Yet Ezreal didn’t seem bothered one bit by the assault upon their senses, likely because he had already been here many times before. While Lux struggled to acclimate to the overwhelming stimuli coming from all directions, he careful led her through the throngs of people that filled the club beyond capacity. Their symphonious chatter was nearly loud enough to drown out the music, to the point where all Lux could really make out was the thrumming bass reverberating through her bones. But rather than cower like a delicate flower, Lux grit her teeth and soldiered onward, determined to make the best of their night out.

They managed to find an unoccupied booth against the wall when the previous occupants stumbled to their feet in a drunken stupor and made their way toward the dance floor. Ezreal and Lux hurriedly sat down to claim the seats, but they both shared expressions of disgust at all the dirty glasses and half-drank beer pitchers left behind. “Heh, thirsty?” asked Ezreal jokingly as he gestured toward the dirty glasses.

“Uh, no.” Lux rolled her eyes at him then looked through the crowd at a distant bartender serving customers on practically the other side of the club. “It would be nice to have a couple of drinks of our own though.”

“Your wish is my command,” said Ezreal chipperly, even going to so far as to shoot Lux a pair of fingerguns for extra assurance. “I’ll be back in a jiffy.” He didn’t even give Lux a chance to say what sort of drink she even wanted, and he certainly didn’t catch her look of exasperation as he hurried off. However, a pair of watchful eyes nearby definitely took notice.

“Get a load of this,” said Draven as he elbowed his brother in the ribs. “See anything familiar?”

The Hand of Noxus, looking practically unrecognizable without his armor and battle-axe – which is exactly how he preferred it – turned away from the boring conversation that some nobody had initiated with him to see what his brother wanted, and he squinted in disbelief at what he saw. “Is that… Garen’s sister?”

“The one and only,” chuckled Draven, taking a sip of his drink, a strong liquor that would have knocked anyone else on their ass but barely even dulled his trained constitution. “Never thought I’d see a Demacian in a place like this, much less little starlight herself.” He reached up and twirled his mustache around a finger. “And look who she’s with.”

“Who? That blonde kid?” Darius shrugged. “Don’t recognize him.”

Draven scoffed. “You know, for someone in your position, you’re really uninformed. That’s Ezreal. He was in Noxus just like a month ago trying to pawn off some fancy scrolls he claimed to have found in Shurima. Most likely some sort of scam, but he fled the nation before he could be charged and brought into my arena. Shame.”

“Well who cares about that? The only thing I care about right now is the Crownguard.” The older sibling clenched his fists as his gaze focused on the blonde, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched from afar. “I wonder if her brother is here too. I’ve got more than a few words I’d like to share with him…”

“Geez, you really are dense, ain’t ya?” Draven gulped down the last of his liquor and plunked the glass down on someone else’s table. “Look how dolled up she is. They’re clearly on a date together. Why would her brother tag along for that?”

Darius grunted and gave another shrug. “He seems like the kind of uptight stiff that would insist on a chaperone. There’s no way she came all the way to Zaun by herself.”

“That’s what I’m telling you! They’re here together. And look!” Another sharp elbow into Darius’s side made him grunt in annoyance, but he entertained his younger brother all the same by following his pointed finger. “That punk kid is just leaving her all alone. This is a golden opportunity.”

“Opportunity?” Darius scoffed. “I don’t care about Luxanna. My only concern is settling the score with her self-righteous brother. I could care less about her.”

Draven just rolled his eyes at his brother’s small-mindedness. “That means you do care. Look, you’re not grasping the big picture here! Yeah okay fine, you don’t have any beef with the girl. But you know that Garen will definitely hear about anything that happens to her.”

“Yeah…” Darius nodded along as his brother laid it out, but then squinted at him suspiciously. “What are you getting at?”

The devious grin upon Draven’s face was a clear sign he was up to no good. “Just follow my lead. Come on.”

Lux remained ignorant of the presence and plotting of the brotherly Noxians, especially as she was preoccupied with trying not to touch the sticky table and whatever gross liquid the previous occupants had spilled across the surface. It wasn’t until they finally approached and stood towering with their impressive height over the seated girl that Lux finally took notice and looked up at them with disdain. While she had never met either brother in-person, they were certainly infamous enough for any Demacian to recognize their faces immediately. “Oh geez… As if this night couldn’t get any worse.”

“Well well,” said Draven, “If it isn’t little miss luminosity herself. Never thought I’d see you this far from your homeland.”

Lux turned her nose up at the intrusive Noxian. “If you must know, I’m here on a date. With Ezreal.”

Draven grinned as she confirmed what he already knew, but he decided to play along nonetheless. “Him? The pretty boy? Didn’t think a girl like you would be interested in dating a mirror.”

“For your information, there’s a lot more to Ezreal than just his looks.”

“Just like you, eh?” asked Draven with a grin. “I’m sure you two must have a lot in common. Talking about hair products, fancy clothes, the latest makeup.”

“Is there a reason you’re over here?” asked Lux with a scowl. “Besides just throwing around your gross chauvinism like it’s going out of style? Which it very much is.”

“She’s right,” said Darius to his brother with a slight smirk. “That’s no way to speak to a lady.”

However Lux still glared at him with contempt, not at all bought in by him coming to her defense. “What is this? You two playing some sort of game? One of you acts like a rude snot while the other tries to butter me up and get on my good side?” The cheeky blonde folded her arms in front of her chest defiantly. “You must think I’m really dense.”

“Not at all. We just saw you sitting over here by your lonesome and thought we’d come keep you company.” Draven presumptuously took a seat next to Lux, sliding up close to the blonde but not going so far as to slip his arm around her. Not yet at least. “Especially since it seems your date isn’t so keen on doing that himself.”

Lux instinctively leaned away from the extremely forward Noxian as if he had a repulsive aura around him, but his last comment left her on the defensive. “Well he… He’s getting us something to drink.”

“Over there?” asked Draven, gesturing toward the counter overcrowded with far too many patrons for the handful of bartenders to keep up with. “He ain’t coming back any time soon.”

“And so what?” Stating the facts to Lux wasn’t winning her over any time soon, and she still held that contemptable sneer for both Noxians. “I’m just supposed to spend my time with you two instead? Yeah right! Think I’ll pass. My brother already told me what a bunch of creeps you are.”

The mention of Garen was enough to break through Darius’s false act and make him snarl at the young girl. “He’s one to talk! That coward won’t dare face me in combat, so he has to sling insults from behind his bratty sister.”

Draven was quick to hold up a hand to cut off his brother from ranting too hard. After all, he knew better than anyone how riled up he got at the mention of his rival’s name. “Now now, this is neither the time nor the place. We’re in neutral territory, so I don’t see any reasons why we can’t get along.”  
  


“I can think of plenty of reasons,” said Lux with a derisive scoff. “Just because we’re not fighting right now doesn’t mean I have to like you.”

“Fair point,” admitted Draven with a nonchalant shrug. “But I still think we can find some common ground. How about a couple drinks as a sort of olive branch? To apologize for my brother’s earlier rudeness.”

“My rudeness?” asked Darius incredulously, his heated gaze now turned upon his brother.

But Lux was quick to deny the gesture. “I don’t think so. Beside, you said it yourself, the bar is way too busy. And since Ezreal has already got a head start on you, I’ll just wait for him to come back.”

Her lack of faith made Draven smile, if only because he knew he was about to have the satisfaction of proving this smug little girl wrong. “You’re more than welcome to do that, but why wait for that slowpoke when you could enjoy instant gratification, courtesy of Noxus’s elite?”

“Wow, you really are full of yourself, aren’t you?”

“But not without good reason,” chuckled Draven, and then he turned back to Darius and nodded. “If you’d do the honors, o’ mighty Hand?”

That earned another grunt and glare from Darius, but he was also eager to get on with this plan to whatever conclusion his brother had in mind. Just as a waitress carrying a tray full of drinks passed by, Darius held his hand out to stop her and said something to her in a low voice. The loud music combined with the ever-present rancor of conversation drowned him out too much for Lux to understand what he was saying, but whatever it was clearly worked. Reluctantly, the server set three drinks upon the table before scurrying off toward the bar to replace them for whoever they were originally meant for. A sarcastic smirk tugged at Darius’s mouth as he slid one of the glasses over to Lux. “Your wish is my command, princess.”

Lux’s first instinct was to snub the offering, especially after his snide remark, but the sheer awfulness of how the night was going so far made her think twice. Perhaps a drink would help take the edge off and make her forgot how quickly her date ditched her only for these clowns to accost her. Besides that, the glowing blue concoction looked very appealing in its stylish martini glass, and Lux had a hard time convincing herself to not accept. Thus, with only a token sigh of reluctance, she lifted it up by the stem and took her first sip.

“See?” asked Draven, his wide grin framed by his hanging mustache. “Hanging out with a pair of celebrities has its perks.”

As soon as the alcohol slid down her gullet, the warmth of it glowed so deliciously within her stomach before spreading through the rest of her body. Coming from a family as distinguished as the Crownguards, Lux didn’t really have many opportunities to let loose and develop a tolerance for something so strong. That combined with her petite stature meant her head was already swimming in an inebriated haze. But most importantly, the fruity drink was incredibly tasty, and Lux couldn’t help but take another big gulp rather recklessly. It tasted so good going down that the young blonde shocked even herself when she finally set down the glass and realized it was already empty.

The two watching brothers laughed at the dumbfounded look upon the thirsty girl’s face, and Draven had no issue at all pushing his own untouched drink in front of her. “Looks like you enjoyed that. Here, you can have mine too.”

“Shanks,” slurred Lux as she reached out for the drink then quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. “Um, I mean thanks.” But that didn’t stop her one bit from accepting the drink and immediately taking another sip, though she at least had enough self-control this time to hold back. She covered her mouth again to hide the small hiccup, as cute as the girl herself, that followed. For the first time since they approached her, Lux smiled.

When she brought the drink to her lips for another taste, Lux suddenly felt a hand placed upon her bare knee just shy of her skirt, but with her head already reeling from the liquor she was slow to react, especially since she couldn’t quite figure out if she hated it or not. His intimate touch quickly lit a fire within her core, and as his curious hand slid further up her thigh and got closer to that itch, Lux found herself subconsciously spread her legs just the slightest bit. The glass trembled in her unsteady hand as she realized what she was doing, but neither did she have the clarity of mind to stop Draven or herself from continuing.

Sensing her hesitation, Draven grinned at the quiet blonde and leaned in closer to her ear. “How’s that drink?”

“G-good,” she answered shakily before taking another sip, ever conscious of that questing hand inching higher up her leg. The breath hitched in her throat as Draven’s rough fingers caressed her silky inner thigh, but when that wasn’t enough he dove even further and brushed up against her covered crotch. The cotton barrier proved a vexing obstacle, though that didn’t stop him from pressing deeper. The stretchy material yielded and pushed between her folds with his fingertips, teasing Lux with just the slightest hint of penetration. A soft whine rose in the girl’s throat, but even more telling was the slight splash of wetness that Draven suddenly felt spread across the contact point on her panties.

Lux quickly gulped down another swig of liquor to prevent any further disgraceful noise from bubbling out of her mouth, but she couldn’t stop her hips from wiggling at his continued ministrations. Draven’s thumb came into play by brushing gently up against her covered clit, which had swollen from the attention. But rather than attack it directly, Draven teased it like a pro, flicking it only occasionally as he massaged the rest of her womanhood through Lux’s increasingly damp panties. It wasn’t long before his own fingers were sticky from her essence since there was just so much of it.

The panting blonde wasn’t even aware of when he stopped, only that he finally did after working her into a sweaty mess. Lux bit into her lip and squeezed both tights together in a vain attempt to satisfy the unsatisfied yearning he left behind, and when Draven whispered into her ear suggesting that they move to the dance floor she was barely put together enough to nod silently. Perhaps a few minutes dancing would help clear her mind and stop her from making any more poor decisions, or at least that was her hope. Luckily, the dazed and drunk Crownguard had the strength of two friendly Noxians to help her onto both feet and lead her through the compact crowds to the even more jam-packed center stage.

Even in her addled state of mind, Lux found it easy to fall into an effortless rhythm of swaying to the music amid the other twisting patrons, as if the tempo of the music had possessed her body on its own accord. Flanked on both sides by her helpful new friends, the demure maiden slowly began to emerge from her shell, let loose, and thrash her tiny body to the bass-heavy beats. Long strands of hair started to come loose from her hairband and whip her in the face, but Lux paid them no mind. The music reverberating through her skull did an excellent job of drowning out the nagging worries that occupied her thoughts, and when Draven suddenly seized her waist and started to grind his hips against her backside, Lux certainly didn’t mind. In fact, she readily grinded back against him, even raising her arms above her head as she gyrated on pure instinct.

Yet Lux hadn’t forgotten about that ever-present dampness that had been steadily spreading in her panties since Draven’s invasive touch at the table, and now that they were dancing so intimately it was becoming harder to ignore. Every time his hips bumped up against her ass, she could feel a very obvious bulge pressing back. Sweat began to bead all over her skin, a combination of both the heat from so many people packed together on the stage and the dizzying lust flaring within her body. Before she knew it, Lux was panting for air as she danced to the music, grinding so recklessly against a man she had every reason to distrust if not for the alcohol clouding her judgment.

“Yeah, now you’re getting into it,” rumbled Draven into her ear. Lux didn’t answer back, too busy swaying her hips from side to side with an occasional thrust back against him, but she did give a soft gasp when she felt one hand move from her waist, down to her thigh, and then back up underneath her skirt. When the second hand joined on the other side, Lux still said nothing until his grip had returned to her hips but this time directly on bare skin. The Noxian’s rough fingers dug into her delicate pale flesh and pulled her closer. Now with her back firmly against Draven’s chest and his crotch more sensually grinding into her backside, Lux shivered from the implication. _‘We’re just dancing,’_ she told herself, _‘That’s all this is.’_

The whole time Darius stood off to the side and watched the display with envious eyes. He had initially been lukewarm about this whole plan of his brother’s, but now he was suddenly convinced of its merit. Which was to say nothing about the raging erection in his pants that became all the more unbearable as he watched Lux’s petite body shake about. As Darius watched the scene play out before him, particularly his brother’s greedy hands shuffling beneath the girl’s skirt, his own impulsiveness driven by a need for carnal satisfaction was beginning to take hold.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the club, nothing was going according to Ezreal’s plan. He had expected to take Lux out on a wild and unforgettable night of fun before sweeping her off her feet afterward with some grand romantic gesture, but so far he had spent most of his time trying to elbow his way through a dense and pushy crowd to reach the bartender. Even when he did managed to finally reach the bar, that didn’t mean the end of his quest. As if all the other waiting patrons constantly shoving him for position wasn’t bad enough, Ezreal still couldn’t manage to catch the bartender’s attention to give his order. The explorer sighed in frustration and shot a glance over his shoulder toward the table he had left behind, hoping that he might catch a glimpse of Lux, but alas the crowd was simply too dense.

While Ezreal was doing his best to get back to his date, he was the furthest thing from Lux’s mind at the moment as she continued to dance blithely with both Noxians. Draven’s hands still hadn’t left her hips, and Lux didn’t seem to mind as he guided her to the rhythm of their salacious duet. Even the sensation of his full-blown erection rubbing against her ass through their clothing no longer bothered Lux. Rather, deep within the recess of her repressed sensuality, the young hormone-driven Demacian felt a swell of pride that she could provoke such a response from the man, and it brought the slightest hint of a smile to her lips.

That smile immediately faded when Darius boldly stepped in and put his hands around Lux’s waist, yanking her away from his brother. “Alright, quit hogging her. It’s my turn.”

Draven simply chuckled at his brother’s impatience. “Not my fault she wants it. I can barely keep this thirsty girl off me.”

“That’s not true,” protested Lux, yet she didn’t offer any resistance as Darius roughly manhandled her petite frame with his towering strength, pulling her perky rear up against his crotch in a mimicry of her previous grind session with Draven. Darius was much more aggressive in their dance, pawing at her dress to feel the soft and feminine flesh underneath, and when that proved unsatisfactory he wasted no time in slipping his hands underneath her skirt and grabbing her luscious thighs. Lux gasped at his audacity, despite the fact that she had allowed his brother to get away with the same thing just moments before. “H-hey! Watch it!”

“Hush,” grumbled Darius as he curled his fingers around to lightly graze her panty-covered mound. “You know you want this.”

Lux bit her lip timidly as his intrusive fingertips found her hidden wetness. Her body most certainly wanted it, yet even in her drunken state Lux was still having a hard time making up her mind. Part of her still wanted to cling to what little remained of her virtue, but that side was rapidly becoming overshadowed by the part that wanted to feel the touch of these strong men. So instead, Lux fell back on the last convenient excuse she had, as if that might change her mind. “Everyone is going to see,” she whispered fretfully, her eyes darting around at the still as-of-yet ignorant crowd.

“Let them,” Darius replied with a grin. “Who is going to step up and say anything to the Hand of Noxus as he’s enjoying his little blonde toy?” He leaned into her ear and gave a rough nip with his teeth before running his tongue across the playful bite. “Just enjoy the perks of being with a man of higher standing.”

That sort of logic could only make sense to Lux after a strong drink or two, and so she nodded sluggishly and resumed her swaying to the music thrumming through her head. Her pulse spiked when she heard the faint whisper of what she could only assume to be a zipper followed by the striking heat of something new and meaty sliding between her thighs. Caught up in both the dance and her own raging desires, Lux couldn’t hold back the faint moan that fluttered past her lips, a sound which made both brothers grin in victory. Darius continued to grind himself up against his partner but this time with the added benefit of his cock rubbing against her silky legs. Each time the full length of his hard shaft dragged along her wet crotch, Lux gave another sweet moan that was like music to their ears.

Luckily her skirt was just long enough to hide the filthy thigh-job from any bystanders, and the way Darius humped against her looked as ordinary as any other perverse grinding that was a typical sight around them. But the sensation of her thighs wasn’t enough for Darius, and he couldn’t have made that any more clearer when he suddenly reached around, pulled aside the crotch of her panties, and angled his fat cockhead up against her drenched folds. Lux’s eyes went wide with panic at this final escalation, and her mind went into overdrive to think of any last excuse to back out. “Wait! I…”

“Want this? Yeah I can tell.” In no time at all, Darius’s tip was saturated in the blonde’s arousal, which only made it all the easier for him to slip the first inch inside. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“N-no, but – Aaaahh!” Lux didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Darius shamelessly thrust forward and hilted himself within her tight honeypot. Her pussy instantly clenched down in response, quivering around his shaft in a welcoming embrace that never wanted to let go, and Lux would have fallen forward to the ground if it weren’t for his iron-grip on her hips. Darius had more than enough strength to keep his Damacian cocksleeve upright as he started to pump away at her pussy, stretching her out in ways never before thought possible.

“Damn, this pussy is really tightening around me,” grunted Darius as he bumped his hips against Lux’s backside. “You get worked up that badly, princess?”

“We’re just dancing,” murmured Lux this time aloud, not even doing a good enough job of convincing herself. Despite the shock of being filled with so much cock, her body found it easy to stay in the rhythm of the dance, and Lux never once faltered in pushing her hips back against him.

“Sure we are.”

Each balls-deep thrust up her slick snatch sent a new wave of pleasure through the confused yet eager Crownguard. She had initially accepted Ezreal’s invitation to get her mind off all the stress and politics that had been the center of her life lately, and as it turns out there wasn’t a problem in existence that a good hard cock couldn’t fix. Lux was supposed to exemplify the virtue and nobility of her nation, yet here she was getting dicked by a man she only met half an hour ago – a man who hated her brother no less – in the middle of a crowd. It was the exact opposite of what she should be, and that only made it all the more hotter in her lust-crazed mind.

Her pussy was now clenching uncontrollably around Darius’s cock, each womb-crushing thrust causing another spasm to ripple around his impressive girth. Lux was trapped in an otherworldly state of pleasure, caught in between the Noxian dick fucking her senseless and the thrilling way he held her body close like she belonged to him. With each thrust that bottomed out and stretched her cunt out even further, Lux surrender more and more to his touch. Her pink tongue fluttered out to lick across dry lips, but when she didn’t have the energy to pull it back in, Lux instead simply let her tongue hang out as she panted from the cock making her its bitch.

Perhaps it was the sheer filthiness and indecency of the situation that made her rapid climax all the more inevitable, but it rose suddenly without any warning. “O-oh my goodness! I’m cu-cumming!” Lux cried out perhaps a bit too loud for her liking, but luckily everyone around her was too busy dancing to notice the young blonde go cross-eyed from her orgasmic release. To everyone else, Lux’s violent thrashing looked like just another drunk girl trying to make an impression.

The tight pussy clenching around his cock threatened to undo Darius, but he wasn’t about to let this Demacian brat control his pace. Instead, Darius simply grit his teeth and continued to pump the sweltering Crownguard snatch wrapped around his cock. “Who knew Garen’s little sister was such a little slut?” he growled, digging his fingers into her hips to better hold the squirming Lux still as he fucked her silly. “Be a real shame if someone were to knock you up.”

“Don’t… Don’t cum inside…” said Lux between fitful moans. Though her mind was reeling from the most amazing orgasm of her life, she still possessed enough clarity to know the consequences of an unwanted creampie.

“Where else am I supposed to cum?” Darius snarled incredulously. “Should I pull out and cover this pretty little dress of yours with my load? Then everyone would really get a good look at what a nasty girl you are. Hell, I can’t wait to see the look on that kid’s face when he sees his date wearing another man’s cum!” He laughed callously into Lux’s ear, still humping up against her ass the whole time. “Is that what gets you off?”

Lux moaned and rolled her eyes back as her climax started to fade only to slowly build into another rising tide with Darius’s continuous thrusts. The young mage couldn’t help herself from pushing back into his thrusts, silently encouraging him to fuck her into another sloppy orgasm. Yet his words cut through the drunken haze buzzing in her head, and she couldn’t deny how much more humiliating such an outcome would be. Besides that, she could feel his cock throbbing with the promise of release, and the very thought of feeling his thick cream inside tantalized her secret desires. “F-fine… You can – Oooh! – cum inside.”

“I wasn’t asking permission,” stated Darius sternly, though he couldn’t hold back the smile at her approval. As if fucking his rival’s sister wasn’t satisfying enough, now she was practically begging him to shoot his load inside her hot, fertile womb. Darius briefly considered taunting her again, but instead he opted to pour all his concentration into giving the moaning teen what she craved. Tightening his grip on her hips further, the perverted Noxian yanked Lux even more harshly back into every thrust until the lewd sound of her ass clapping against his stomach threatened to rise above the music. Dread filled the pit of Lux’s stomach that the other dancers might take notice, but it was nothing compared to the sinful bliss of getting fucked good and hard in public.

Everything finally reached fruition when Darius pumped his hips one final time and unloaded a tide of hot cum inside the Demacian maiden. He groaned harshly into Lux’s ear, holding her shivering body close as he filled her up. It was the perfect capstone to her own release to feel his thick, creamy load settling within her womb, bathing her core in a warm glow that spread throughout the rest of her body. Lux couldn’t help but moan blissfully as she was seeded so completely by a truly amazing cock.

“Who knew Crownguards made such perfect cumdumps?” snickered Darius as he pulled himself free and let her skirt drop to fully hide the leaking creampie. Turns out the whole reason for letting Darius cum inside her was a rather moot point as he had released so much that it was now dribbling freely from her gaping snatch. Lux blushed hotly as she felt his semen run down the inside of her thigh, threatening to expose their sordid deed. She suddenly wished she had worn a longer skirt tonight, but who could have possibly predicted this?

In all her fretting over the runny creampie, Lux had completely forgotten about the second brother until he came up from behind and resumed his dirty dancing with the freshly-fucked teen before they had been interrupted. She could tell that Draven’s erection had not diminished in the slightest as he grinded it up against her rear and, if anything, had only gotten bigger. Indeed, the yet-unsatisfied Noxian went at Lux with more energy and vigor than before after getting worked up from the show, and he was ready to take his turn with her body.

But Lux, still stuffed to the brim with Darius’s seed, had reservations about a second round. Not that she wasn’t willing in the slightest, but she worried more about the mess that another creampie would add to the humiliation already running down her leg, to the point where she wouldn’t be able to walk out of the club without her lurid deeds on full display. There’s simply no way her small pussy would be able to hold two back-to-back loads, and she tried her best to communicate that to Draven through her lustful, drunk malaise. “Hold on,” Lux panted breathlessly, her heart racing in her chest. “There’s too much. I don’t think I can take anymore…”

His response was a low chuckle in her ear as he groped the tight, perky cheeks of her ass. Lux was practically melting at his touch, but the horny blonde was left whimpering from denial when the Noxian seemed only interested in teasing her wet folds with his tip. And when he angled his cock slightly upward and pushed himself right up against her virgin asshole, those soft whimpers turned into a startled gasp. “One thing you’re gonna learn about Draven,” he said with a laugh, “is that I never follow those who came before me.”

A million things to say in protest immediately came to Lux’s mind, but the words hitched in her throat once she felt his firm tip pry open her rosebud. It was the most alien, awkward sensation she had ever felt, yet Lux couldn’t deny that she just wanted a cock back inside her more than anything. As a few more inches probed her anus, the young girl found herself frozen in-place from the anticipation of what new pleasures would come next. When Draven finally sheathed himself up her tight ass, Lux realized she had been holding her breath and sharply exhaled with a throaty, whorish moan. “Ahhh… You’re inside…”

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” whispered Draven. He started to pump his hips to the beat of the sonorous rhythm thrumming through their joined bodies. “Got to say, this is the best ass I’ve ever fucked.”

Lux let her head fall back blissfully as she took the raw ass-fucking on the dance floor. “R-really?” she asked before biting down on her lip to keep back another hot moan.

“Yeah, nice and tight.” Draven thrust hard, making her plush asscheeks clap loud enough against his hips to be heard above the rancorous music. “I knew you were a naughty minx the moment I saw you.”

The last shred of her dignified mind told Lux that she should have felt offended by his degrading words, but instead she gave another guttural moan at the next balls-deep thrust. The strobing neon lights that flitted through the air above did nearly as good a job entrancing her as the cock hollowing out her ass, but in the end it was the dick that won. Lux had no way of knowing exactly how big Draven was compared to his brother, but his shaft certainly felt enormous each time it slammed home. More loose strands of blonde hair clung to Lux’s sweaty face, but she was too far gone in a dizzying haze of drunken pleasure to even care.

“You’re…You’re so big,” groaned Lux. Distantly she was aware of Darius’s load still leaking from her pussy, droplets of cum splattering onto the floor each time Draven drove forward and shook her petite body, but that was merely an afterthought. Instead, Lux was solely focused on pushing back against Draven in a poor imitation of their previous dance, all for the sake of getting more of that amazing cock. “I can’t believe… You’re in my ass…” she gasped, the words sounding even more unbelievable when said aloud.

Draven gave his most smug grin yet and just continued to batter the blonde’s clenching backdoor with his thick bitchbreaker. “Better believe it, girl. And I’m not leaving it until I’ve drained every last drop of cum up your ass. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

It was a threat that Lux desperately hoped he could follow up on, and she responded with a sharp squeal as her body went into the first convulsions of her next orgasm. Though she still hoped against all odds that they could keep up their charade well enough to hide what was going on behind her skirt, Lux simply didn’t have the willpower to keep herself silent as she came. Fucked into the senseless wreck that she had been hoping he’d make out of her, Lux let out a high pitched squeal that announced her thrashing anal climax. The only thing that would have made it better would be another hot creampie, and Lux pushed back against Draven furiously in her lust-crazed daze to make it happen.

With a drink cradled in each hand, Ezreal finally made his way back to Lux’s booth only to find it empty with her nowhere in sight. Perplexed beyond all reason, Ezreal set the drinks upon the table before jumping onto the chair for more advantageous view over everyone’s head. It worked better than expected as Ezreal immediately spotted Lux halfway across the club on the center dance floor, but his relief was immediately extinguished when he recognized the two brutes that were with her. Leaving the beverages he had spent so long attaining behind, he set off to retrieve his date. When he managed to push his way to her, it looked as though Lux was suffering a sort of heat stroke from the strange, if not downright indecent, face that she was making. Even as he approached closer, she showed no sign of recognizing Ezreal until he was finally in front of the dancing trio and cleared his throat loudly. “Uhh, Lux? Are you okay?”

The young blonde’s eyes immediately refocused from their rolled back state, though she still looked completely frazzled. Yet Lux had regained enough of her senses to take notice of Ezreal’s presence, though she didn’t really react quite like he hoped. “O-oh… Hi Ezreal,” she murmured dizzily between panting gasps as she continued to grind back against Draven. “Do you – Haahh! – need something?”

“Well I was kind of hoping we could talk and… You know… Pick up where we left off.”

“Ohhhh yessss,” hissed Lux abruptly, her eyes once more rolling back as Draven pulled her body against him. Ezreal’s jaw dropped as he watched her expression, and he shuffled uncomfortable when he noticed Draven grinning at him. However Lux quickly recovered herself as best she could. “I-I mean yes! Of course! Just, umm, give me a few m-more minutes if you don’t mind. We’re almost —Ooohhh!” She didn’t even get a chance to finish her sentence as another hard thrust from behind shoved Draven’s cock up to the hilt and Lux should have felt ashamed of herself for taking another man’s cum in her ass right in front of her date, but instead her tongue rolled back out and her lips curl upward in a ditzy smile. “Guh-good! So good!”

A blush rose in the explorer’s cheeks when he finally put two-and-two together. “Well alright…” he muttered in embarrassment before turning away. Ezreal gave one last look at his date before slinking away beneath the towering glares of the Noxians he had interrupted. Lux of course made no attempt to stop him, making clear her preference for the evening as if her continued moans ringing in his ears weren’t plain enough.

When Ezreal was finally out of view, Draven snickered into Lux’s ear as he held his still-spurting cock in the deepest reaches of her ass. “That was really rude of you to cum all over my cock right in front of your boyfriend.”

“Warm…” murmured Lux as she crashed from her explosive high, both eyelids drooping sleepily. “So warm and full… You came so much…”

“That’s what Noxians do,” said Darius as he stepped in and couldn’t resist grabbing a handful of Lux’s tits through her dress. “We pump little Crownguard cocksluts full of cum. You can take that message back to your brother.”

“I’ve got something even better than that.” Draven still had yet to remove his cock from Lux’s ass, and the cock-drunk blonde certainly didn’t mind. She was more than content to feel his softening cock still pulsing within her ass, dribbling out the last remnants of his load. She certainly didn’t object when Draven produced a camera from his pockets and held it out in front of them. “How about something to remember this night?”

Any other time and Lux would have outright refused to record such a debaucherous moment, but after so many mind-melting orgasms it seemed like an innocent enough request. So when both brothers came in close for the selfie to capture her delirious state, Lux was barely even conscious of the fact that she threw up two fingers in an innocent peace sign right next to her face covered in runny makeup streaking down her cheeks. The flash in her lust-filled eyes captured the perfect memento of a truly unforgettable night, though perhaps not in the way Ezreal originally meant it.


End file.
